The One
by Lt.Ice-Blaze
Summary: Rated for later chapters. Yamato left Japan four years ago and Kari's school is having a dance. Will Yamato be there? Will he stay? Will an old friend be a new love? And what if Tai found out? Read and find out. R
1. FIndings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song.  
  
Everything at the dance was running smoothly. The lights were probing the gymnasium, the speakers were blaring and the band was playing remarkably well. There was only one thing that could make this night perfect, Yamato. He was in New York and she was in Odaiba.  
"Now here are Japan's very own Teenage Wolves!" Announced the principle as Matt and his band approached the stage.  
His eyes swept the floor and caught sight of a girl sitting with three others. Her dress was strapless and a sweeping blue that followed how she moved perfectly. But it wasn't her beauty that caught the blonde's eye, it was the look of hope and sadness in her eyes and he began to sing:  
  
No rush though I need your touch  
  
I won't rush your heart  
  
Until you feel on solid ground  
  
Until your strength is found, girl  
  
I'll fill those canyons in your soul  
  
Like a river lead you home  
  
And I'll walk a step behind  
  
In the shadows so you shine  
  
Just ask it will be done  
  
And I will prove my love  
  
Until you're sure that I'm "the one"  
  
Somebody else was here before  
  
He treated you unkind  
  
And broken wings need time to heal  
  
Before a heart can fly, girl  
  
I'll fill those canyons in your soul  
  
Like a river lead you home  
  
And I'll walk a step behind  
  
In the shadows so you shine  
  
Just ask it will be done  
  
And I will prove my love  
  
Until you're sure that I'm "the one"  
  
Trust in me and you'll find a heart so true  
  
All I want to do is give the best of me to you  
  
And stand beside you  
  
Just ask it will be done  
  
And I will prove my love  
  
Until you're sure that I'm "the one"  
  
As the song ended Matt locked eyes on hers and watched them shine with shock and joy.  
  
After the dance she walked alone down the street towards her apartment when Matt appeared through the back door to the Gym.  
"Hey, it's been a long time." He stated as he approached.  
"Yeah it has. How long are you staying in town?" Kari asked cautiously.  
"If I decide to leave Japan again, I'll let you know. The band and I were talking and they decided to follow me back." Matt answered.  
"You mean, you're not leaving again?" Kari said shocked but got over it quickly.  
"Yeah, I'm back for good." He confirmed.  
"We've really missed you." She stated jumping into his arms. He gave her one of his famous half smiles and his eyes softened as he caught her. The two walked and talked on the way to Kari's apartment.  
"Do you need a place to stay? I've got lots of room here." Kari offered as they approached her door.  
"Yeah, thanks." He replied mentally noting that Tai was approaching them from the elevator.  
"Matt, dude when did you get here?" he exclaimed slinging an arm over Matt's neck.  
"A few hours ago. You weren't at the dance so you wouldn't know." Matt answered as they walked into the apartment.  
"Who wants coffee?" Kari asked walking towards the couch and laying her jacket over the back of her leather couch.  
"Sure." The two boys chorused. While Kari got the coffee, Matt and Tai were talking and catching up on the times. The minutes rolled by and what was midnight turned into two in the morning when Tai finally left.  
"Finally. I thought he'd never leave." Kari stated softly as she fell asleep with her head on Matt's chest.  
The alarm went off at eight waking Matt. He carefully slid out from beside Kari and went to make breakfast.  
"Morning, you're up early." Kari said as she entered the kitchen.  
"Not as early as usual but still early." He replied kissing her.  
"Now this kind of morning I could get used to." She stated when the broke.  
"Morning Kar, hey Matt." Greeted Tai as he walked in. 


	2. New beginings

Disclaimer: okay, Tai walked in then what?  
  
"Hey Kar, hey Matt." Greeted Tai as he walked in.  
"H-hey Tai. Wassup?" the couple stuttered leaping apart.  
"Uh.what were you doing to my sister?" he asked slowly.  
"Um, do you want a straight answer." Matt replied nervously glancing at Kari.  
"Hey, you got food!" Tai exclaimed making a beeline for the kitchen.  
"Thank god he's so easily sidetracked." Kari sighed and followed her brother into the kitchen were Matt was making poached eggs for breakfast earlier.  
As the day dragged on the morning was forgotten by Tai, at least, that's what it seemed. The three spent the day lazing around at the park with the other digidestined and chatting about the old days. (AN: skip the boring chit-chat and onto the confrontation.) Kari and Matt were walking back to her apartment when Matt got called to practice in the garage they used to use.  
Walking along the road to the garage Matt ran into none other than Tai.  
"Now what were you doing to my sister this morning Ishida." He growled at Matt.  
"Look Tai, can't we talk about this later. I'm late for practice already." Matt answered trying deflect the topic from Kari.  
"No we cannot. I want to know what you think you're doing with my sister Matt, my fucking sister!!!" Tai raged at his friend.  
"Tai it's none of your business. You can't run her life anymore Tai, grin and bear it." Matt responded straining to be calm.  
"The hell it isn't, but you're right. I can't control her life anymore."  
"What the hell are you talking about? I'm right?"  
"You're right, Ishida, I can't control who Kari sees anymore. I can however beat the shit out of you." Tai's disapproval escalated as he raised his already balled fist.  
"Hey dude, you're late. Taichi Kamiya right? Hey I'm Jake, this is Rodney and Drew. Pleased to meet you." The back up singer for the Teenage Wolves greeted walking up to the fuming duo and shaking Tai's hand.  
"Guys, this isn't the best time." Matt stated through gritted teeth.  
"Nonsense, this is the perfect time." Rodney disagreed.  
"Can we please settle this later Tai." Matt tried again.  
"No!" he replied.  
"Matt, there you are. We found you boys a new singer for the next tour." The band manager exclaimed excitedly walking up to the group with a young girl close behind him.  
  
I know this is a really short chapter but I absolutely had to leave you something to hang on. So who is this mystery girl anyway? And didn't Matt say he was staying in Japan? I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter huh? *evil grin* 


End file.
